Innocent High
by Carphanie
Summary: Song fic based off Blood On the Dance Floor's song Innocent High. teacher/student boy/boy Logan's the badboy, Kendall's his music teacher, on Friday's detentions the lessons learnt aren't exactly 'typical.' Please just give this story a go!


Innocent High

By Carphanie

_Authors Note: Hey guys, once again a song fic, but this time a Kogan! Just felt they matched the song more. Sorry for any mistakes you find, I didn't proof read 'cause I never do for anything and just wanted to get this story up fast for you all to enjoy! Hope you like!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Blood On the Dance Floors' 'Innocent High', if I did I don't think they'd be very happy about being porn stars…or maybe they would._

_Warnign: A LOT of sexual stuff happening throughout the whole story, if you don't like that stuff or boy/boy then did you bother opening this?_

_And 2. Turn back and find another story to read 'cause there is some seriously mature themes in here, but if you keep reading…ENJOY!_

**Don't need detention, I'm the snitch; **

**After school make me your bitch**

**In the hall, flash your tits; **

**Behind the desk, suck my dick**

**Today's lesson plan: it's how to give a rim job**

**Bury my face in your ass and beat me til your cock throbs**

Logan walked through the halls of Palm Woods High, smirking at everyone who passed. He was the badboy, detention nearly everyday, never listened in class and always had a snarky comment on his tongue but somehow he was top of the school in his academics. Logan's smirking wasn't uncommon on a Friday, but the reason to why he was smirking was completely opposite to what everyone presumed. They presumed that cause it was a Friday, a weekend was right around the corner and Logan would be partying, sleeping, getting drunk or smoking or doing any other badboy stereotypical thing, but they would be wrong because you see Logan was smirking yes because it was Friday but Friday was an amazing day for detention, cause he always had one-on-one with Mr Knight. Mr Knight was the music teacher and every Friday he would have Logan for first period, Logan would do something to disrupt and ultimately piss him off, and Logan would end up with detention with just Mr Knight, cause nobody else wanted to be at school so everyone avoided the detention or teachers just 'didn't notice it' so they could leave early. So by the end of the day the school was empty with the exception of Mr Knight and Logan.

Nothing suspicious, as the last few teachers and late students were leaving they would sometimes notice Mr Knight at his desk writing and Logan staring at the clock, most likely calculating how much longer he would be stuck in hell. Boy did everyone have it wrong. Logan was calculating time, but not til he could leave, until there was enough space between end of school and the fun could really begin, and as soon as that time hit he would stand, make his way to Mr Knight whose eyes were still on the paper but also looking at Logan through his peripherals, hips swaying and sit on the desk, right in front of Mr Knight and position his legs so they were on either side of his teacher, lean forward and whisper, 'So, what's our lesson today?' and give his lopsided grin. That is when the teacher would lose it and slam Logan's back onto the desk and kiss him ferociously. He would strip Logan down and bite the skin, leaving a trail of hickeys before he got to his prize. He would take Logan's dick in his mouth and suck slide, and kitty lick until he had the badboy writhing in pleasure, saying his name like a curse, 'Kendall, Kendall...Mr Knight.._oh_…' Kendall would pull off, leaving Logan mewling and pissed, and then it was Kendall's turn to be slammed into the desk by his student, only 4 years younger, and be stripped of his outfit and being marked as Logan's. He would then flip Kendall onto his stomach and lick a trail down to his hole. 'I think todays lesson is to practice on my rimming, and oh look, class is in session.' Logan would huskily tell his older teacher before spreading Kendall's cheeks and sticking his tongue into the pink hole. This was always Kendall's weakness and in a matter of minutes he would moaning and writhing just like Logan had been mere moments before and just when he would be close, Logan would pull his tongue out and smirk. Kendall would then proceed to wipe the smirk off his face and replace it with one of pure pleasure brought by pain. He would bend Logan over his lap and whisper into his ear while pulling at the lobe, 'You've been a bad boy Mr Mitchel and you need to be punished,' and as Logan let out a groan Kendall would bring his hand down onto Logan's backside, hard, making Logan yelp, and Kendall would rub the spot in a soothing manner before doing it once again. After a while the pace would be fast and Logan would be rutting against Kendall's legs and also his cock and both teacher and student would be moaning and groaning pleasurably. As Logan would release all over himself and Kendall he would cry out 'Mr Knight' making Kendall's dick twitch once more before he reached his orgasm. Afterwards there would be lazy kisses before both respectively had to dress and leave having been there for close to two hours. This was why Kendall would be smirking on a Friday.

**Seesaw, seesaw, slide my face up and down**

**On the desk, by lockers, fuck me on the playground**

**I'll make time to get my A from a D**

**I missed class for this now motherfucking rape me**

Logan was sneaking down the halls, heading towards Mr Knights office as he knew the teacher didn't have classes for this double. As he got to the lockers outside the office he knocked on the door. Mr Knight came out with a look of surprise as to why Logan was standing at the door of his office. Logan just smirked, grabbed Kendall's tie and pulled him down for a hungry kiss. Kendall automatically responded by pinning Logan to the lockers and taking control of the kiss.

"Fuck me Mr Knight." Logan said in a sultry voice, "Fuck me right here against the lockers."

"Too risky." was his only answer as Kendall pulled him into his office and locked the door just before Logan slid down and unbuttoned and pulled down Kendall's jeans effortlessly before taking the blonde's thick cock into his mouth and sliding his mouth up and down the thick meat. Mr Knight let out noises that made Logan think he payed for his college fees by being a porn star. Kendall suddenly pulled the brunette up and led him to the desk, knocking the stuff onto the floor before placing Logan down and crawling on top. They'd done oral, and dirty talk but had never actually gone as far as to have sex, but Logan assumed there was always a first for everything. Kendall stripped them both down and pulled lube out of his bottom desk draw, before placing a decent dollop onto his fingers and putting them against Logan's entrance. He slowly pushed the finger in and started pumping it in and out before adding a second. Kendall pronounced Logan as ready when he started fucking himself on the music teachers long fingers. He pulled them out causing Logan to whine before placing the head of his cock at his student's entrance.

"You know this could be defined as rape?" Kendall asked, his own way of asking if Logan was sure about this.

"Well then, I missed class for this, so motherfucking rape me!" Logan growled into his ear. Kendall then slammed his dick into Logan, not bothering to wait for him to adjust before he started pounding him into the desk. Logan was in so much pleasure it was ridiculous, of course he had been fucked before but nobody filled him up like Mr Knight, and the way he was pounding him into the desk made Logan sure he wouldn't feel his legs for at least a week, and he **loved** the thought. Kendall suddenly had his skilled fingers wrapped around Logan's cock and pumped in time with his thrusts causing Logan to soon give a cry as he went over the edge, and as his walls squeezed around Kendall he went over the edge as well. They both sat there panting before Kendall kissed Logan sweetly and told him he needed to get ready for his last class of the day. Logan hissed in pain as he got up but smirked as thought came to mind while he look out the small window and onto the playground in the park across the road.

"Hey, Knight," Logan said causing his teacher to copy his smirk and give him a quizzical look, "Meet me at the park tonight for a round two, say at midnight?"

"No classes, and we'll have to be extra careful, but public sex is a kink of mine so sure." He answered before walking to Logan and kissing him passionately, already keen for that night. That night if anyone was around the park at about 12:30 they would've seen Logan sitting on Kendall's dick while bouncing on the seasaw.

**Teacher, teacher, teacher, show me your chest**

**Ring the school bell, it's time for recess**

**Teacher, teacher, teacher, I need an A+**

**Take off my pants and make me start to bust**

**Teacher, teacher, teacher, I've been a dirty whore**

**I want your nails on my back like nails on a chalkboard**

**Teacher, teacher, teacher, keep me after class**

**I've been a bad boy now take that paddle to my ass**

**I've been a bad little boy and I need to be punished**

**Will you slap me, tap me, pull my hair and make me scream "uh!"**

**A matter of fact, will you jump me in attack?**

**Will you fuck my til I bleed, give me what I fucking need**

**Teacher, teacher, fuck me like my preacher; **

**Be so naughty, to my body**

**Take me down like you take this shotty, **

**Go ahead and work your body**

**Wipe it with your cum shield, ooh rated X, deal... **

**Like Jenna Jameson: "We can be more than just friends..."**

It was a Friday afternoon once again and Kendall and Logan were happily sitting on the desk panting after there...activities. "Hey, I know a party going on that one of my friends is hosting, wanna go?" Kendall randomly asked causing Logan to look at him shocked.

"Will anyone see us?"

"Nope, its in the next town and I'm pretty sure you'll be the youngest person there and its only on invite to get in."

"Pick me up at eight?"

"Can't wait."

Logan was standing in his black, tight skinny jeans, vans and tight red shirt waiting for Kendall who soon showed outside his door and proceeded to whistle at him causing Logan to faintly blush.

"Parents not home?" Kendall asked as Logan hopped into the car.

"Never are, they're doctors so they're always busy." Logan answered and Kendall nodded a reply signalling he understood.

They reached the party and entered, finding a crowd of people drinking, laughing or grinding. After a couple of shots Kendall and Logan were tipsy enough to start full on grinding on the dancefloor, swallowing each others tongues while doing it and Logan's nails were scraping across Kendall's back. Soon they were at Kendall's house, throwing random items of clothing around while walking to the bedroom. Logan tugged on Kendall's slightly long hair making him cry out. Soon the body shots were happening and teasing went on until Logan was yelling at Kendall to fuck him til he bled. Kendall smirked and got off the bed heading towards the cupboard making Logan cry out for him. Kendall pulled out a video camera, paddle, dildo, vibrator and lube before setting the camera on and heading back to the bed. He placed Logan on his stomach and began whispering dirty things about his cock being forever on Kendall's video and gonna turn him into a porn star. As Kendall was whispering he got the paddle and began whacking Logan's sexy ass making said brunette scream in pleasure, not having to worry about anyone hearing. Kendall then worked open Logan's pulsating hole before shoving the dildo in and fucking him with it until he came. Logan then took control, fucking him with the vibrator set on the highest setting and making his teacher scream so loud he probably would have a sore throat the next day. And on it went through the night, they filmed Kendall fucking Logan, Logan fucking Kendall, on the bed, against a wall, on the cupboard, on the floor and the lastly Logan riding Kendall like a hot little porn star.

**Teacher, teacher, teacher, show me your chest**

**Ring the school bell, it's time for recess**

**Teacher, teacher, teacher, I need an A+**

**Take off my pants and make me start to bust**

**Teacher, teacher, teacher, I've been a dirty whore**

**I want your nails on my back like nails on a chalkboard**

**Teacher, teacher, teacher, keep me after class**

**I've been a bad boy now take that paddle to my ass**

**Like my dick in my pants; **

**It's going up, up, up**

**Like your mouth on my shaft; **

**It's going down, down, down**

**You can raise me up, you can break me off**

**I'm gonna fuck you for an A cause I gotta get my play**

**Like my dick in my pants; **

**It's going up, up, up**

**Like your mouth on my shaft; **

**It's going down, down, down**

**You can raise me up, you can break me off**

**I'm gonna fuck you for an A cause I gotta get my play**

**Teacher, teacher, teacher, I need an A+**

**Take off my pants and make me start to bust**

**Teacher, teacher, teacher, show me your chest**

**Ring the school bell, yeah, it's time for recess**

**Teacher, teacher, teacher, keep me after class**

**I've been a bad boy so take that paddle to my ass**

**Teacher, teacher, teacher, I've been a dirty whore**

**I want your nails on my back like nails on a chalkboard**

**Be a whore for an A, got a couple of D's**

**Hey, I can get real horny with B's**

**Gotta take off your clothes but slow like a stripper**

**Slide down my pole, I think I should tip her**

Final exams were just about over and once again Kendall had Logan at his house. It had become a natural thing that it almost seemed as if Logan was living there. It was filled with his stuff and they even acted more like a couple now, eskimo kisses, movie nights, dinner, and talking. No longer was it a fuck buddy relationship, but a relationship filled with something more.

"So do I get to know what I got for my exams?" Logan asked while eating dinner.

"No, what if you failed, you'd hate me." Kendall teased.

"Well then how about I be your whore for some A's?" Kendall's dick twitched, Logan always got him horny with just his words.

"How about a little strip tease? Let me see you shake that ass." Kendall relied and suddenly Logan had his Ipod in the dock and was on the table dancing around and slowly taking off his clothes piece by piece. Kendall was suddenly reminded of Magic Mike and when Logan dropped his pants, revealing a G-string, Kendall took his pants off and rapped his hand around his dick. Logan then gave Kendall a lap dance, but never touched his cock, which was leaking pre-cum. Kendall suddenly couldn't take it when Logan swiped his tongue against Kendall's lips and he picked him up through him on the table and slammed in, still stretched from their early round of sex. Logan screamed in ecstasy as Kendall fucked him senseless. Only difference this time was as Logan found his release he cried an 'I love you.' making Kendall's eyes go wide. While laying in the after glow Kendall whispered 'I love you too' into Logan's ear, making him turn around shocked and kiss Kendall sweetly. Didn't matter it was a teacher/student relationship, they were in love, and love always pulls through along with the fantastic sex.

**My desk is gonna slap that ass, **

**The test: oral, I think I'll pass**

**Throw me up against the desk, **

**Throw me up against the desk**

**I think *ha ha* I think I'm gonna pass this test**

**Teacher, teacher, teacher, you're a sex angel from above**

**I'll be your book worm and give you all my love**


End file.
